The one just for me, I never thought was to be
by anime poison
Summary: This is a story for which characters i do not own nor possess. This story is dedicated to all the Kyouya and Haruhi lovers as well as Ouran High School Host Club lovers as well. GO Haruhi and Kyouya Senpai forever! This is dedicated to you!


The One Just For Me

I Never Thought Was Going

To Be

_The waves rocked against one another of the stony cliffs, as the florescent light was shining down from the moon along the ocean at night. The sand glistened in the light of the moon as the waves washed onto shore. It was a perfect night, the perfect night to be with that special person that was the closest to you, but… What if that person that was so special to you, didn't know or realize it at the time? Would you tell that certain person? Or would you just let it go and keep wandering…_

_What would have happened?_

_Would things have turned out differently?_

_Only Time Would Be Able To Tell…._  
****

**_Flash Back Earlier That Day…_**

****

"How could you have been so naïve?!" a voice echoed throughout the young woman's ears.

Her short mocha brown hair was soaked just like her clothing was from head to toe. She didn't realize or understood why he was yelling at her. Instead she just looked away while she felt the rage surface inside of her. This young man had ash-blond hair that brought out one of the many best features of his face. These features were known as his icy blue eyes that would send shivers down your spine and made the other girls go crazy for.

"Haruhi aren't you listening?!" His voice echoed throughout her ears. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked back with anger in her eyes. "I heard you Tamaki." She said coldly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you secretly a martial artist like Hunny?! Or have you had diving experience?!" Tamaki's voice boomed.

"No, why should that matter?!" Haruhi asked as her anger grew. "Am I supposed to just sit there and let others push me around or other people that I care about?!"

"Haruhi you are a girl and need to realize that!" Tamaki yelled. "You could have just called us to help you!"

"Just because I am a girl does not mean I cannot defend myself! Tamaki dekai guzo!" Haruhi yelled. "You will never understand me! All you care about is living in your pretend fantasy world! Never have you once faced the reality of life!"

Tamaki stood there as like he was just hit with a powerful blow at his heart.

"Fine if that's how you want it Haruhi! Go right ahead! I will not apologize to you until you realize your mistake!" Tamaki yelled as he started to head back to the hotel.

"What mistake Tamaki?!" Haruhi yelled.

Tamaki shook his head angrily not bothering to look back and advanced in his pace towards the hotel.

"Is it so wrong wanting to defend yourself or others for that matter…Gender should not matter when you are protecting the ones that you love…" Haruhi whispered as tears slid down her face. "No one will ever understand me..."

**But She Was Wrong….**

Back at the hotel Haruhi cooled off a little after talking to Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny Senpai, and Mori Senpai.

"Haruhi you should go and apologize to Tamaki Senpai for making you worry, ka?!" Hunny Senpai smiled adorably. "You really made him worry about you today."

"He was worried?" Haruhi asked as she looked at Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny Senpai, and Mori Senpai as they all nodded. "Gomen.." Haruhi whispered as she got up.

It wasn't until she realized it the others were right; Tamaki was just worried about her. Haruhi felt bad for yelling at him so that's when she decided she needed to apologize to him. As Haruhi walked outside she found Tamaki leaning against the railing while looking at the stars.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi called out.

Tamaki turned to look and saw Haruhi standing there in the light of the florescent moon which brought out the ruffled light pink dress she was wearing which made her look more feminine not to mention beautiful.

"Gomen." Haruhi whispered as she looked away. "I didn't mean what I had said earlier."

"It's alright, we both were mad…but still Haruhi you should of realized that you could have called me, Kyouya, or someone." Tamaki said. "You could of really got hurt out there no thanks to those baka's."

"You don't understand though…I was brought up this way…not to depend upon other people." Haruhi began. "No one seems to understand that."

"I understand you." Tamaki began.

"That's sweet of you Tamaki… but we come from complete different worlds." Haruhi began. "You're used to everything being handed to you but I've had to work all my life…do you think it was easy getting into Ouran? No. I had to work and complete different scholarships to get in. Life is tough and not your everyday aspect of a fairy tale or some fantasy world."

Tamaki stood there and nodded. "I see know. I'm sorry I misjudged you. But you need to open up your eyes Haruhi…Not everyone is like that, there are people out there who worked all their life just to get to the top and there are some that still work hard to get there. You can't judge people by first appearances Haruhi."

Haruhi nodded her head as she yawned. "I'm getting tired; I'll see you in the morning with the others."

"Good night Haruhi." Tamaki said as he kissed her hand.

"Good night Senpai." Haruhi smiled as she walked back into the hotel.

As Haruhi walked down the hallway she had trouble finding her room in the dark-lit hallway. When Haruhi approached a door she turned the open knob and walked inside the room trying to find the light switch when she bumped into a wet chest.

"Can I help you…Haruhi?" A cold monotone voice asked.

"Ah gomen Kyouya Senpai!…I did not know this was your room…" Haruhi began as she tried to find the door knob but failed miserably. "Do you know where the light switch is?"

Kyouya merely chuckled as he looked down at Haruhi as he locked the door.

"Kyouya Senpai why did you lock the-" Before Haruhi could finish, that was when Kyouya grabbed Haruhi's hand and swung her onto his bed with his body hovering on top of hers. He could hear the increase in Haruhi's heart beat and it pleasured him.

"Kyouya Senpai…What are you?" Haruhi began as Kyouya placed a finger over her lips.

"You know…You should really fix that being a guy or girl doesn't matter naiveté of yours." Kyouya said smoothly as he advanced closer to Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked confused. "Kyouya Senpai?"

"I could take complete advantage of you and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it…" Kyouya said icily in his monotone voice.

"You wouldn't do that Kyouya-Senpai." Haruhi said. "What would you gain if you slept with me?"

"Pleanty." Kyouya whispered seductively in Haruhi's ear as he lowered himself on top of her while each hand securely but firmly held her down.

"Kyouya Senpai…" Haruhi breathed heavily as she felt Kyouya kiss her lips gently the first few times then more roughly the times after that as he nibbled at her lips.

Then Kyouya took his hands and started to embrace Haruhi's chest as he pulled her closer to him while sitting up.

"Kyouya…I'm not that developed…" Haruhi whispered as she looked away.

Kyouya took his hands and cupped Haruhi's face, while he made her face him.

"This one does not care about such things as that." Kyouya whispered as he felt the shivers that came from Haruhi. "All I want is you…I've waited so long Haruhi."

"Senpai!" Haruhi moaned.

Kyouya pushed Haruhi against the bed and slipped off the dress over her shoulders while he threw it off to the side. Next he pulled down her panties as he unzipped his pants and threw them off into the corner as well. Kyouya smiled devishly at Haruhi as he began to explore the natural wonders of her body and soul. He began to massage her petite breasts as he loved the feeling of vibrations that was coming from Haruhi breathed heavily. Next he began to suckle her skin as he eventually found his way down and started to lick the insides of her core. Loving every moment and tasteful desire he craved from her each time.

"Senpai! I-Ah!" she moaned as she started to feel very hot and pleasured all in the same time as Kyouya Senpai had his way with her.

Kyouya pushed Haruhi up against his abdomen area as he held her in place as he pleasured her when his fingers found the way into her core. Not too soon, he began to suckle her skin around the neck area, where only moments later he left her a couple bite marks that were very noticeable. As Kyouya Senpai released his fingers from Haruhi's core she turned around and had a big smile on her face that soon turned into more devilish one. Haruhi lowered her hands onto Kyouya's manhood and began to suckle his penis. Haruhi began to suckle Kyouya even more as she loved the moans that escaped from his throat.

"Come." Kyouya ordered as he again pushed Haruhi against the mattress and lowered himself onto her as he heard her gasp for air as she began to have an orgasm. "I'll be gentle with you." He teased as he heard Haruhi moan.

"Kyouya Senapi…don't tease me that way…" Haruhi sighed feeling hot all over.

Kyouya then forced himself upon Haruhi harder and harder with each passing second. It was only until hearing her breathing which increased into small gasps as she cried out.

"Harder! Faster!" Haruhi cried as she dug her nails into Kyouyas's back. "Don't stop!" She begged.

Kyouya smirked as he laid one final blow amongst Haruhi as he then heard her barrier pop knowing that she had become his. He looked down upon her. She was beautiful and Kyouya saw the true beauty Haruhi possessed. He knew ever since that day she walked into the unused music room that he had fallen head over heels in love with her. Even though she wasn't the average Barbie doll type, he loved her for her uniqueness towards other people and how she treated them with respect. Kyouya continued to look into Haruhi's radiating mocha brown eyes as he kissed her divine lips one last time. Haruhi felt as though her legs would soon give out on her as they were trembling. She was still panting for air as Kyouya held her into his arms and whispered something into her ear before they both tired out from pure-fun exhaustion.

"Ashiteru." Kyouya whispered.

All of a sudden lights lit up the dark night sky as the rain started to pour down onto the roof rather hard. Not too soon after that thunder was heard and this made Haruhi almost jump from Kyouya's arms if he wasn't holding her securely, luck he was.

"Don't be afraid my love." Kyouya whispered into Haruhi's ears as he held her. "There is no reason for you to be afraid anymore. I will protect you from now on."

Haruhi looked up into Kyouya's eyes and smiled as she suddenly realized that Tamaki was right after all. There where other people out in the world that you couldn't judge from appearance, whether it was being wealthy, or poor as a commoner. Haruhi also found that there was special person that seemed to understand better than she would ever realize …and this special person was Kyouya Senpai.

"Matsudai Kyouya Senpai..." Haruhi whispered as she fell asleep in Kyoua's embrace.

This was when Haruhi finally had overcome her fears of not only thunderstorms but also after finding that you can't judge a person by their first appearance. Otherwise you just might miss out on what makes them such a great person.


End file.
